onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Tremaine (The Price of Gold)
Her estate |gender = Female |relatives= seefamily |species = Human |haircolor = Grey |eyecolor =Blue |portrayedby = Jan Brandle Smith channel.|link=p/Bs_q62ngVvs/|archive=IGjandlesmith-104.png |dateaccessed=|timeaccessed=}} Lisa Banes |firstappearance = The Price of Gold |latestappearance = The Other Shoe }} Lady Tremaine is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fourth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by Jan Brandle Smith, in an uncredited role in Season One and by guest star Lisa Banes in Season Six. Lady Tremaine is based on the stepmother from the fairytale, "Cinderella", and on the character of the same name from the Disney film Cinderella. History One evening, after forbidding Cinderella to leave the house, Tremaine and her daughters leave on a carriage for the ball while Cinderella stays behind, sadly watching them leave. At the ball, Tremaine sees Cinderella dancing with Thomas, who excuses himself to meet privately with Clorinda and give her a rose, which is a message from Jacob. Tremaine remains unaware of this, and instead persuades Cinderella into believing Thomas was just making fun of her because she's only a maid, which upsets Ella so much that she departs from the ball, leaving behind one of her glass slippers. Thomas later finds the slipper and decides to search for her. That night, Ella learns of Clorinda's plans to be with Jacob, and knowing Tremaine will never let her be, she gives her stepsister a key to the Land of Untold Stories, where she can never be found. Tremaine is furious upon discovering her daughter is gone, and learns Ella is the glass slipper girl that Thomas is in love with. Realizing Ella knows where Clorinda is, she threatens to destroy the remaining glass slipper until Ella admits her stepsister is at the guard tower. Tremaine then spitefully drops the slipper, allowing it to shatter, before going to find her daughter. Discovering Clorinda with Jacob, she knocks the footman out, intending to do more damage to him, if not for Ella's intervention. Ella reveals her engagement to Thomas, while Clorinda is livid that she tattled her out to her mother. Tremaine, disgusted that Ella has gotten everything while she has nothing, decides to pause her own story by going to the Land of Untold Stories, and she drags Clorinda along with her. }} }} Family Ashley Boyd|HUS=Prince Thomas Sean Herman|SI1=Clorinda|SI2=Tisbe}} ---- Trivia Character Notes= Character Notes *Lady Tremaine, along with Clorinda and Tisbe, has the longest gap between her first and second appearances with one hundred and nine episodes episodes between "The Price of Gold" and "The Other Shoe". **The others are Prince Thomas/Sean Herman being second, Stealthy being third, Gaston being fourth, and the Blind Witch being fifth. *Lady Tremaine owns a cat. *By the time of the royal ball held at the King's castle, Lady Tremaine is more than fifty years old. |-|Cultural References= Disney *Lady Tremaine mentions that she owns a cat. This is a reference to Lucifer from the Disney film Cinderella. Appearances See also *Lady Tremaine's Carriage *Tremaine Estate References fr:Madame de Trémaine nl:Mevrouw Tremaine Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters